Forgotten
by sakurak504
Summary: Levi is recovering from a bad car accident. He has no brain damage, but he doesn't remember the person most important to him. Rivetra.


_Hey ya'll! I have developed a liking for Rivetra AUs, since in most of them, she doesn't die. They're usually really cute, so I like them. In this one, they are already married and have two kids named Farlan and Isabel (yes I know it's overused, but who cares?). Anyway, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin._**

* * *

Petra fiddled with her wedding ring nervously. She had been pacing outside the emergency room for hours. Mikasa, her sister-in-law, and her husband Eren were taking care of the kids and she was grateful.

_Levi, please be okay! Please!_

Levi had been involved in a hit and run. He had been driving to work when a drunk driver (who gets drunk in the morning?) had smashed into his car and escaped. He had been severely injured and Petra had cried when she saw him, ready to go to ER surgery. Now, she was still her, after a few hours, and they weren't done yet.

_Levi, you can't leave! You can't! Be strong, my brave hero. I know you can do it._

Finally, the door opened. Levi, on the gurney, was wheeled out with a breathing mask. He seemed to be okay. The doctors had patched him up and he was clean. But Petra knew out of experience that it wasn't good to assume.

"Doctor! How is he? Is he okay?" Petra cried.

"We managed to save him, out of some miracle, but he's weak and he had some brain damage," the doctor explained.

Petra's heart plummeted at the words. "How bad is it?"

"His brain should be fine, although he might have some sort of amnesia."

Petra nodded, although her heart froze and her mind raced. "I'll stay with him until he wakes up."

She sat at the side of his bed, holding his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes. She thought about the kids. Farlan could manage on his own of course, since he was already in sixth grade. He was old enough. Isabel, on the other hand, was only in kindergarten. Farlan would take care of his dear sister though, so Petra wasn't too worried.

At that moment, Levi's eyes slowly fluttered open. They looked around blearily before landing on her and clearing.

"Levi?" Petra asked softly, her thumb stroking his palm.

"Who are you?" his voice was blunt as ever and her heart shattered.

* * *

"Mrs. Ackerman," the doctor walked up to her.

"Hello, Doctor Smith," she greeted quietly.

"Oh please, just call me Erwin," he said.

"Okay, Erwin. How is he?" Petra asked, never meeting the doctor's eyes.

"Well, his body condition is perfect and I think he remembers everything. Nothing's wrong."

"He doesn't remember me though." Tears glimmered in Petra's eyes.

"Out of all people, the one he forgets is you?" Erwin's voice was disbelieving.

"Yes, out of all people, he doesn't remember his wife." A few tears slithered down her cheeks and she stared down at her hands, wedding ring reflecting the LED lights above.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ackerman." Erwin sat down beside her and patted her back. "Maybe you should go in and talk to him."

Petra nodded and stood up. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, and then proceeded to blow her nose. Erwin looked at her questioningly. She was erasing all traces of her crying.

"I don't want him to suffer more than he already has. He's gone through a lot. I don't want him seeing me crying."

She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

* * *

Levi looked up as a woman entered the room. She had shiny copper hair and amber eyes. Her pale skin shone from the sunlight that streamed through the window. She was a beautiful lady, but her slightly red-rimmed eyes showed signs that she had been crying.

Her voice was timid. "Levi?"

"Yes?" he said coldly. He didn't remember this lady. Who was she? He didn't remember any contact with this person.

"You really don't remember me?" her voice dropped and she looked down at the floor.

"No, do I know you?" he knew he was being overly rude but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, you do." She walked forward and gently, hesitatingly placed her left hand upon his. A golden ring glittered back at him. One that matched his.

Levi was silent for a moment. "You're my wife?"

Petra nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yes, and you have two kids."

"Farlan and Isabel right?" So Erwin was right. He remembered everyone except for her. He remembered his kids, but not their mother. To her, it was awful. She pushed the feeling down.

"Yes, Farlan and Isabel. You love them."

"I know I do. But I have no idea how I managed to marry such a beautiful woman." Levi's deadpan voice would have sounded bored to anyone, but to her, it sounded incredulous.

"Thank you... How are you feeling?" Petra hadn't drawn her hand away from his and he wanted so badly to pull away. He didn't want to hurt her feelings though and since she was his wife, he felt a surge of protectiveness towards her.

"I'm fine. I hate being in this shitty hospital bed. It's so uncomfortable and you can see the dust because of all the white!" he rambled on.

Petra stayed with him the whole time and when he began to feel sleepy, she made him lie down. "Go to sleep Levi." She tucked him in, like a mother would for her child, and kissed his forehead. He felt a tear drop onto his face and he opened his eyes to see her tear streaked face.

He frowned and reached up to rest his hand on her cheek. "Don't cry." He barely remembered her, but he knew he hated it when women cried.

She smiled and leaned down to hug him gently. "Rest, Levi." Her voice was soothing and against his will, his eyes closed. His hearing was still clear though.

He could distinctly hear Petra's voice talking to her three friends in the room. They had just arrived. Gunther asked about his well-being, Eld asked her how she was, and Auruo declared that he would kill Levi for hurting his dear Petra.

"So he remembers everyone but you? Even the kids?" Gunther's voice was disbelieving.

"Yeah," Petra whispered hoarsely.

"How can you remember your own kids, but not their mother?" Eld asked.

"Well, it happens if you rape a person and have custody issues," Auruo joked but Eld elbowed him, directing his gaze towards Petra.

"I hope he remembers soon, Petra. I hate seeing you so sad," Gunther said quietly.

At that moment, Petra broke. The dam inside her broke and the tears deluged down her cheeks.

"Oi Petra. What's wrong?" Auruo was panicking. No one wanted to see her so sad.

"I just can't do it! I can't hold it in. I don't want to cry in front of him. He's already suffering so much! I can't do it! I don't blame him. I really don't. But deep down, I keep thinking that this is a dream. I'll wake up and he'll be there, remembering everything about me and never forgetting. For god's sake, he doesn't even remember that he has a wife!" The words wouldn't stop and the three men comforted the woman they thought of as a little sister.

Levi heard it all. He hated himself. This was his wife and he knew he was hurting her. His very being cut her deeply and he was so angry at himself.

_I'm sorry Petra._

* * *

Levi was dispatched from the hospital a few days later. Everyone had come to see him, including Farlan and Isabel. They were smart and they knew better than to mention anything about their father's memory loss.

"Levi, I'm going to go to the grocery store," Petra called out. He grunted and she left. Just then, little Isabel walked up to him.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I found a ton of pictures in Mommy's drawer!" Isabel looked really excited. Levi sighed. It was probably some sort of trash but he wanted to humor his daughter, so he let her drag him to Petra's office.

"Look, Daddy!" Isabel pointed. A photo album sat on the desk. It seemed to be fairly new and he picked it up.

"Thanks princess." Levi gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and she giggled, before scampering off to play.

Levi flipped through the photo album. The first picture he saw was of him and Petra in college maybe? They seemed happy. The next was of him and her at Disneyland, her face shining with joy and his eyes sparkling with amusement. He continued flipping through the pages before landing on their wedding photos. She was beautiful; her hair was up in a loose bun with the veil hanging from it and her dress was sweeping the ground. There was a huge smile on her face and he looked happy. The paper below the pictures was what stopped him.

It was their wedding vows.

_Petra Ral, I promise to stay and take care of you forever. I promise to make you as happy as you make me. I promise to love you and cherish you, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay with you forever, till death do us part. And even then, I will stay with you in the afterlife._

His hands shook. He couldn't remember saying any of those words. Any. He knew how happy she must have been that day, getting married to the love of her life.

_Petra, I'm so sorry._

* * *

That night, he decided to go to bed early. He buried himself beneath the blankets and thought. He thought about Petra, who loved him dearly. He could say that he loved her too. He just couldn't remember anything.

He was afraid to touch her, afraid that if he did, she would shatter beneath his touch. She had given him hugs and a chaste kisses on his forehead and cheek, but not his lips. She was afraid that if she did, she would break.

He sighed tiredly, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He heard her walk up to him. She always thought that he was asleep. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, on his cheek, and on his nose. She hesitated, and then lightly brushed her lips against his.

Her lips were soft and she pulled away too quickly. He knew that she was crying again. He felt so guilty. A few minutes later, he felt her slip in beside him. When he was sure that she was asleep, he turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was automatic. Her head slipped under his chin and into the crook of his neck. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around his shoulders and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. He could feel the tear tracks on her cheeks stain his neck, but he could care less. It was so comfortable, with her body pressed against his. He took note that she seemed to breathe more easily when he had his arms around her.

In the morning he knew that she was feeling better. She hadn't had a nightmare and had slept soundly throughout the night, tucked into his warm embrace. When she woke up, she looked up blearily at him.

"Hey," she said softly.

He smiled down at her. "Good morning."

Then, the smile dropped from his face. "I'm really sorry, Petra. I keep hurting you and I feel terrible for it. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that you love someone like me."

"Of course I love you! Levi, I know you can do it. Don't rush yourself. Have faith in yourself."

_Have faith in yourself..._

* * *

_He was so nervous. It was the day before his wedding. _

_"Petra, maybe you should go find someone else." Levi was panicking. "I'll probably make you suffer and never be sweet."  
_

_"Oh, Levi. Don't make me mad. You know I love you and that you make me the happiest woman alive. I have never been so happy and I will always enjoy my days with you."_

_"But-"  
_

_"Shut up. Have faith in yourself." _

_Have faith in yourself..._

All the memories came rushing back.

* * *

"Levi? Levi? Levi!"

He turned towards her. It happened in one second. He pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers.

"I remember, Petra. I remember! I love you. I love you so much."

She gasped and tears filled her eyes. He remembered! He loved her and she loved him.

"You're back..." she said before his mouth blocked her from speaking.

He looked ready to sob and she felt a tear of happiness slide down her cheek. It slid to their joined lips and they pulled apart.

"Welcome back, my brave hero."

* * *

_A/N: Ugh, it was much much better in my head. I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't without going off topic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit unrealistic and Levi's super OOC. Thanks for reading!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
